


Half as Bad

by SweetPotato



Series: Big Red Cheese and the Baby Bat [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Billy is 19, Bruce Being A Nice Guy and A Good Dad, Damian is 17, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Billy asks Bruce permission to date his son.





	Half as Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/gifts).



> My first time writing DamiBilly! I hope I did there characters justice, and I know I always write Bruce a little softer that everyone else, so sorry if you think it's a bit OOC. 
> 
> ALSO I'd like to dedicate this fic to the amazing @IAmStoryteller who write so many amazing DamiBilly fics, I only read a few of them before I was inspired to write one of my own, and tbh after I post this I'm going right back to binge reading the rest of their stuff lol.

 Billy shook out his arms and cracked his knuckles with a look of determination on his face. He felt like he may vomit at any moment, and his guts felt like how static on a TV looked. He had been through a lot as Captain Marvel, but he had never been this nervous before any other battle.

"Are you ready yet?" Damian asked, laying on his bed with his legs hanging over the side.

Batson took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah just about, how are you feeling Dami?"

"Fine, just like I did 15 minutes ago." Damian sighed and sat up, looking at the nervous 19 year old working up a flop sweat.

"How can you be so calm, what if-"

"I'm calm because I know my father, and I know that he's not going to react even  _half_ as poorly as you think he is." He got up and walked over to the window Billy was standing in front of.

"Half as bad as what I'm thinking is actually still _pretty_ bad, I mean..." He sighed again and looked over at Damian, skin glowing in the soft light coming from the window. Damian reached out to grab one of Billy's hands, holding it between both of his in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

"You're fears are unfounded. Can you give me even one good reason my father would harm you after telling him?"

"You're telling me that I have nothing to be afraid of when I'm about to tell effing _Batman_ that I'm dating his _underage_ son?"

"I'm seventeen, barley underage, and we haven't done anything yet." Billy and Damian started getting paired off for League business about six months beforehand because of how close they were in age, after a month of working together they had both caught feelings. Well to be more precise, _Billy_ caught feeling after a month, and since he can't hide anything to save his life, Damian saw right through him after the boy became all stammery and blushy around him. At first Damian was going to tease him for being so transparent, but when he thought about Batson's feelings towards him, he was surprised to learn that he didn't find them offensive. So for the following month while working out what that meant for him, Damian pretended not to see the signs, but the more he saw Batson's shy smiles and deep dimples, and the more he came to admire the boys idiotic sense of duty, well the more he found himself imagining what it would be like to be with Batson in a romantic sense. He knew that he had to act on his feelings when he found himself daydreaming on patrol, thinking about the feel of Batson's lips on his, and what it would be like when the boys long fingers cradled the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss...Billy was hesitant to submit to Damian's aggressive advances, due to the fact that Damian was still only 16, but after Damian's 17th birthday he laid his feelings out on the line, with the kind of vulnerability Batson was sure few others had seen from him. So he succumbed to his emotions and began to date Damian. It had been three months since then, and Billy decided that if they were going to be serious he needed Bruce to know. There were a lot of reasons to tell Bruce, but the main one being that he knew if he didn't tell him himself, that Bruce would find out anyway, and well, he felt like he had better odds of staying with Damian if the man heard it from him first.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that! And underage is underage, semantics won't help my case."

" _Our_ case." Damian corrects, and brings Billy's hand up to his mouth to give a gentle kiss, "What will help _our_ case is that my father knows you, knows that you would never do anything to hurt me, or anyone else for that matter. What will help _our_ case is that I care for you very deeply, which is important to him whether you believe it or not. Father is not as scary as you think he is." Billy's heart swelled, and he smiled down at Damian, and he knew it must have been a goofy smile because the younger boy let a small grin tug at his own lips, one that Billy knew from experience was him trying to not laugh. Billy kissed Damian on the forehead, before replacing his lips with his own forehead, closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths.

"Okay babe," He stood up straight, "I'm ready."

"Well it's about time." Damian let go of the boys hand and looked at his watch, "Now come on, he's going to leave for patrol in ten minutes." And with that they stepped out of Damian's room, and made their way down to the bat cave. 

Down the steps Billy stiffened when Bruce came into view. The man was at the super computer wit the batsuit on, but the cowl pulled down. They stood directly behind him, he knew that Bruce heard them come down the stairs, but he didn't make a motion to turn around until Damian asked for his attention.

"Father, may we have a moment?" He asked, hands behind his back and chin out. Bruce stopped his typing and turned around in his chair.

"Batson," he addressed and Billy stood up straighter, "I didn't know you were at the manor today, do you need something?"

Billy cleared his throat, "No, and I'm not here on League business, I-" Bruce raised an eyebrow as Billy paused, looked over at Damian, who nodded, and then looked back at Bruce, "Damian and I have been dating for the past three months, and I uh, wanted to make sure that was okay with you, uh mister Batman sir?" His voice trailed off near the end, his shoulders slumped and he felt the urge to look towards the ground, but he willed himself to keep eye contact with Bruce's stone face. 

Bruce nodded slowly, obviously in thought, he looked over at his son, who mirrored his stony expression, awaiting his fathers response. He pursed his lips and then sighed, looking back at Billy, "And what if I'm not okay with it? What would you do then?" Billy's eyes were saucers, he wrung his hands and tried to think fast, knowing his response may make or break Bruce's decision.

"I would argue that I care about Damian a lot and I would never let him get hurt on missions, and I would never do anything to hurt him, physically or emotionally, and that, um..." he gulped, "That I think I make him happy and that as a parent you should want Damian to be happy and so that you should er, reconsider your decision, sir." Bruce did a half smirk and nodded, before looking over at Damian.

"And Damian what would you do if I disapproved?" 

"I would say tough shit, and that I am going to continue to see him." Damian didn't hesitate before answering. Batson visibly cringed and looked over at Damian as if to say 'what the hell babe?'. But he understood then, why Damian hadn't been worried, because Damian was never going to take no for an answer.

Bruce let out a gruff laugh, "Yeah, I thought as much." He switched his attention back at Billy, scratching the back of his neck, "Billy, how old are you?"

"I'm 19 sir, and I know that I shouldn't be dating a minor but we haven't-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Bruce interrupted, "I don't need any details, you're only two years older than him, so that's fine with me. And technically in the eyes of the law it'd perfectly legal with parental consent, which I will give for your peace of mind, because well I can see you need it." He laughs, the sound and news makes a wave of soothing warmth wash over his body, previously cold with fear, "I've always liked you Batson, you're a nice kid and a great hero, hopefully that rubs off on Damian."

"t-t"

"Now then, how about you both suit up and help this old man with patrol?" And that was that! The whole ordeal was rather anticlimactic in Batson's eyes, expecting much more grilling and an embarrassing talk on safe sex. Damian grinned at him and grabbed his hand, bounding back up the stairs .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it, and I live for comments <3


End file.
